the_last_podcast_on_the_leftfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6: Nazi Party/Transcript
00:00 ::cuz you know he had a writer report 00:02 ::though like do all this shit and he 00:04 ::would write a fucking memo and then they 00:06 ::would go and have a sit-down with him a 00:08 ::couple of SS officers and they're just 00:10 ::like well what did you learn use this 00:11 ::like the twins died when you cut out 00:14 ::their brain all right well I think it's 00:26 ::almost time to start this program it's 00:27 ::in time indeed time estates time right 00:29 ::now yeah welcome to the last podcast on 00:31 ::the left way and gentlemen the hottest 00:33 ::new show taking over your ear waves with 00:38 ::this as always of course we have Henry 00:39 ::Zebrowski I'm here and Marcus parks I'm 00:42 ::sitting right next to Henry absolutely I 00:44 ::see sitting in a triangle fashion which 00:46 ::is cool is we're like a little alien 00:47 ::spacecraft ourselves yeah like foreheads 00:50 ::yeah that would be really sweet that'd 00:52 ::be a lot of fun to look all back to last 00:54 ::week's episode of UFOs there was no foes 00:56 ::that we talked about last week so give 00:58 ::that a listen to and this week I will 01:01 ::say we're going to be addressing the 01:03 ::very controversial issue of Nazis which 01:06 ::will be fun but before we get into that 01:07 ::I want to do one quick plug for our 01:09 ::number one fan Ron Purdy he's putting 01:12 ::together a film that they can only be 01:14 ::described as the greatest thing ever put 01:16 ::onto a camera lens that will eventually 01:19 ::be in the theaters so in order to give 01:22 ::some cash to this fantastic project go 01:24 ::to WWE gogo calm and type inside in the 01:30 ::search engine WW indiegogo.com search 01:36 ::inside his movies hold inside his movies 01:39 ::called inside and it's supposed to be 01:40 ::quite a fantastic thrill ride that's 01:43 ::already creepy yeah inside oh yeah what 01:45 ::does that mean I don't know but if 01:47 ::you've seen a picture of Ron Purdy I 01:48 ::assume it's probably mostly am burgers 01:50 ::and pizza but no which is Joey I really 01:54 ::love you go to his website and give the 01:57 ::man some cash so he can give you some 01:58 ::fantastic entertaining horror films and 02:01 ::let's get to it next so there's the 02:03 ::thing okay so we talked about serial 02:05 ::killers we talked about cult leaders and 02:07 ::various stuff and the girls and Nazis 02:10 ::are tried to do 02:12 ::the worst I I would say that there all 02:14 ::the people were going to talk about 02:15 ::today uh if there is any justice in in 02:18 ::the universe they are all in a special 02:21 ::room somewhere in hell getting raped by 02:24 ::bears with shards of glass for dicks 02:26 ::yeah although that sort of seems like a 02:28 ::Nazis dream come true today I feel like 02:31 ::a Nazi hell would be forced to watch 02:34 ::children frolicking and having a 02:36 ::fantastic day yeah just yeah just a 02:38 ::bunch of Jewish people playing Scrabble 02:39 ::peacefully right yeah with that Oh 02:42 ::problems whatsoever yeah that I think 02:44 ::that describes the Nazi hell just about 02:46 ::perfectly 02:46 ::so obviously this subject is 02:49 ::unbelievably vast we're probably gonna 02:51 ::focus mostly on the occult side of it 02:54 ::being this is a horror podcast and the 02:56 ::Nazis loved their what do you even call 03:00 ::it fantastical visions of the world it 03:03 ::would it would be best described as a 03:05 ::European theology it's okay like 03:07 ::normally tunes 03:09 ::oh yeah no they believe is so so no 03:12 ::completely insane everyone she starts 03:13 ::off your what is the name of the occult 03:16 ::that they're they're super into and what 03:18 ::was the motivation for getting into it 03:20 ::well there's a lot of there's a lot of 03:21 ::there's a lot of conjecture about what 03:24 ::Hitler actually believed in and what was 03:26 ::sort of it cop like propaganda or what 03:30 ::was just people's beliefs of these 03:31 ::people had to be some sort of demons to 03:35 ::even do what they did I mean that's a 03:36 ::good point 03:37 ::Hitler didn't believe everything that he 03:39 ::spoke about you know half of everything 03:41 ::that a politician says is pandering to 03:43 ::the crowd to get some votes and they're 03:45 ::just like Donald Trump all of a sudden 03:47 ::he became a birther and all those sorts 03:49 ::of things and whenever whenever someone 03:51 ::runs for a you know a political office 03:54 ::all of a sudden they come up with these 03:56 ::all new ideas but obviously they've 03:58 ::never thought about before nor give a 03:59 ::shit about what so fo Hitler was down 04:01 ::for this stuff from the very but yeah 04:03 ::I'm working whenever he was in World War 04:07 ::one which by the way he was a bit of a 04:09 ::badass yeah he was an insane soldier 04:11 ::yeah what was he was like given that he 04:13 ::was a creature cross he's given the art 04:15 ::he was given the iron cross he was on 04:17 ::the front lines for four years the 04:19 ::furrier he was inside they called him 04:21 ::the Austrian oh wow that's good that 04:24 ::sounds like a George Clooney movie yeah 04:25 ::said should be played by Brad Pitt that 04:28 ::would be amazing a young adult Hitler 04:31 ::action movie and that's what it was all 04:32 ::about it was just playing a young Hitler 04:35 ::I mean you know Alan in love on the 04:37 ::front lines of World War 1 I think 04:39 ::you're just gonna you're gonna have a 04:40 ::hard time getting that you know past the 04:43 ::Goldstein's 04:44 ::company I don't know you're really going 04:47 ::to go with the angle of Hitler war hero 04:49 ::well so a lot of their the main folklore 04:52 ::that that the Nazis were purportedly 04:55 ::supposed to believe in was this things 04:58 ::art was the voll so that what is the 05:02 ::actual name of the story it's called 05:03 ::like vole like the common man's army 05:07 ::which was a story written 1880s which is 05:09 ::about the Aryan race would come to power 05:13 ::by finding the stuff called vol which 05:15 ::was like rocks with electricity in them 05:18 ::that allowed them to make super weapons 05:20 ::sons like a light bulb well that's on 05:22 ::the absolute like that's the nuttiest 05:23 ::side that's a nut yeah that's yes so how 05:26 ::does these as so how did his uh love of 05:28 ::cults impact is uh his policies for the 05:31 ::German people when when did he did this 05:33 ::really was this you know this go into 05:35 ::his hatred of the Jews and the blacks 05:37 ::and yeah yes mentally disabled these 05:39 ::don't like that all that stuff was about 05:41 ::the only the chosen people would find 05:43 ::this material which was they said the 05:45 ::white people are Germanic people right 05:48 ::would find this stuff that allow them to 05:49 ::come superior to everybody else so what 05:52 ::was the what was the power that the 05:53 ::stuff gave them I don't even know girls 05:56 ::mere intellect energy yeah it's kind of 05:59 ::it's a little like New Age II yeah type 06:02 ::of stuff but they're like their entire 06:04 ::doctrine of like racial purity and all 06:06 ::that that came from them believing that 06:08 ::they should one day return to the Aryan 06:10 ::race which they believed the Aryans were 06:13 ::originally Atlanteans yes from Italy 06:16 ::yeah yeah and that whenever Atlantis 06:19 ::sank the races started to be mixed uh 06:21 ::and the pure blood of the Aryans was 06:24 ::becoming muddled and convoluted so they 06:27 ::just just true which is you know that 06:29 ::this was what's happening right now I 06:31 ::just refuse to believe all these 06:33 ::different races 06:35 ::X with each other that fucked up it's 06:38 ::beautiful yeah that's what that that's 06:40 ::what their religion was all about like 06:43 ::all this stuff with Emmy in hell 06:45 ::it all started off it there was uh their 06:48 ::racial and I guess purity and not just 06:50 ::racial but also physical program started 06:52 ::with these guys called T for which T for 06:55 ::was in charge you know they started off 06:57 ::the very first people they started 06:59 ::killing retards yeah they started 07:01 ::killing retards they sterilized 400,000 07:04 ::people they started with retarded and 07:06 ::deformed babies any retarded to form 07:08 ::baby under three had to be registered 07:10 ::and then once they would register them 07:12 ::they would be you have not evil and they 07:14 ::would euthanize him by the end of it 07:16 ::they were kids up to twelve like if you 07:19 ::had a kid up to 12 that was retarded or 07:21 ::deformed or something like that kid was 07:23 ::gonna die it was just all about anything 07:25 ::that would quote unquote like affect the 07:27 ::purity of their race it's so yeah and t4 07:31 ::had a t4 had a quota like they figured 07:33 ::out like okay how many people can we 07:35 ::lose in Germany like out of all these 07:37 ::people how many can we lose and still 07:39 ::just an an army filled insane an army 07:41 ::yeah and they thought this is all 07:43 ::psychiatric patients they said okay like 07:46 ::will do 65 75,000 people ended up 91 07:50 ::thousand they just loved doing it 07:53 ::they love doing just take all of those 07:55 ::special needs kids and put them on the 07:57 ::front lines give them sort of a larger 07:59 ::helmet yeah and just throw them out 08:01 ::there I mean you know they're soft 08:03 ::targets already and they can be used for 08:05 ::like sandbags and things like but the 08:06 ::problems of if even one of them is 08:08 ::magical or inspirational it's going to 08:11 ::affect the morale of the entire army you 08:13 ::just got one story sort of like little 08:15 ::retarded boy like dress up as a Nazi 08:18 ::going like I don't believe but God will 08:20 ::make a do did met the hell block you 08:22 ::know II would uh to shoot him in hat is 08:24 ::she right now well I mean obviously the 08:26 ::Nazis would have won the war had they 08:28 ::enlisted the unbelievable numbers of 08:31 ::retarded individuals that had to fight 08:34 ::those damned Soviets I was also reading 08:36 ::about how there's a there's also some 08:38 ::people believe that uh Hitler started uh 08:41 ::will work to look cool like leaving 08:43 ::Strom which was like the living room 08:44 ::thing of that like Germany 08:46 ::did more room to breathe and that's why 08:48 ::he started doing was like they needed 08:49 ::more land but a part of that they 08:52 ::believe came from Hitler was trying to 08:55 ::get a hold of the spear that pierced 08:58 ::Jesus aside that was help that held of 09:01 ::this church in Poland apparently and 09:04 ::that this spear called that was like 09:07 ::what beer of Destiny the spear of 09:09 ::destiny it's pretty awesome spear to one 09:11 ::yeah yeah and that when I'm going after 09:13 ::it would be like the ignition the 09:15 ::ignition key to a super weapon right and 09:18 ::so they thought I just can't imagine 09:19 ::what the super weapon would ever look 09:20 ::like so I just once he wants the sword 09:23 ::to be the key and then the weapon of 09:25 ::course would be a little bit more 09:26 ::high-tech it's all nonsense it's 09:27 ::complete make bridge is not real Hitler 09:30 ::was a diluted like he was just entirely 09:33 ::insane and yet he also like lived by 09:36 ::astrologers words in astrology with them 09:39 ::at all times he was right heavily 09:41 ::paranoid like he well I mean I will say 09:44 ::if anybody should be paranoid like I 09:47 ::think everyone was to kill me uh like 09:49 ::it's here we get correct you're right 09:50 ::that's I don't think you are paranoid 09:52 ::whatsoever all the time travelers 09:54 ::showing up trying to kill him one by one 09:56 ::yeah I imagine that was also pretty 09:58 ::difficult being that gobbly gook 09:59 ::whatever they're talking absolute future 10:01 ::people one by one just showing up to 10:03 ::kill him over and over again they're 10:05 ::American flags on their shirts 10:07 ::yeah tough like that yeah going back to 10:09 ::what you were talking about earlier room 10:10 ::to breathe my I'm a first generation 10:13 ::descendant of the Aryan race yeah and 10:16 ::obviously uh German people aren't that 10:20 ::amazing I am one of them so it seems to 10:23 ::put a small crutch in their in their 10:25 ::Theory there perhaps if I would have 10:27 ::stayed in Germany I could have convinced 10:29 ::them that the Jews are the best and 10:31 ::Germans are just big sweaty warthogs but 10:34 ::the thing about it was my oppa who was a 10:37 ::very high up in the German army and and 10:39 ::we were always talking like a Henry you 10:41 ::were talking you didn't necessarily have 10:43 ::to be a Nazi to be in the German army 10:45 ::which i think is true it's just a 10:46 ::political party and there's Democrats 10:47 ::and Republicans fighting the wars doing 10:50 ::it because it's their national duty or 10:51 ::they want to be in the army and they've 10:53 ::been they had to go do they just well 10:54 ::they were drafted but my OPA he climbed 10:56 ::the ranks I mean I think he was a 10:58 ::commander 10:59 ::the end in some sort of naval vessel and 11:00 ::I believe to climb the ranks of the 11:02 ::German army you should probably be a 11:04 ::Nazi and so the end and then your 11:06 ::grandfather died peacefully of old age 11:08 ::right he died peacefully of old age and 11:10 ::he wasn't even he wasn't the thing about 11:12 ::it is I don't think that he really was 11:13 ::he wasn't super Nazi or anything it 11:15 ::wasn't Hitler in World War one he wasn't 11:17 ::going amazingly crazy and killing tons 11:19 ::of people I think for the most part he 11:20 ::was stationed in a summer rain and uh 11:22 ::I'm fairly certain that you know maybe 11:26 ::he killed a couple of dozens but it 11:28 ::wasn't as if he was one of these 11:29 ::low-level guards work in the 11:30 ::concentration you know I choose bred and 11:32 ::they say that too was like the 11:34 ::concentration camps were kept pretty 11:36 ::secret like Europe I mean I'm there was 11:39 ::waves of denial about that they didn't 11:42 ::even want to like imagine it was my 11:44 ::happening even when they were hearing 11:45 ::about it whenever there was that uh 11:46 ::whenever they were euthanizing all the 11:48 ::mental patients I mean there was a huge 11:50 ::public outcry most people just like I 11:53 ::don't think you should do that people 11:54 ::wouldn't bet on that people wouldn't go 11:56 ::into retirement homes yeah they 11:58 ::should've yeah don't you ever go no 12:00 ::don't go don't hell yeah retarded son I 12:02 ::have a secret I move out of Germany I 12:05 ::shat myself 12:06 ::IIIi think I shat myself a little bit 12:08 ::sharp grandpa sharp yours good you're 12:10 ::still gamers yeah great I am Randy 12:13 ::that's why I'm Randy I think I I just 12:16 ::shat myself again and then you get shot 12:18 ::in the head yeah it's two shots and a 12:20 ::shot in the head yeah that was the 12:22 ::ongoing rule in Germany but yeah I mean 12:24 ::so he obviously always said that they 12:26 ::didn't know that the concentration chant 12:27 ::contra going on but at some point you 12:29 ::get up and you look outside and you're 12:31 ::like where are those Jews that used to 12:34 ::live there those big communities of Jews 12:36 ::we shut up gone for some reason yeah so 12:40 ::obviously he's he's pretending a little 12:42 ::bit of naivety I naivety there because 12:44 ::you had to know what was going on but 12:46 ::that's what he was saying about Germany 12:48 ::he always would bring up one point of 12:50 ::pride that he had was I'm from Wisconsin 12:52 ::and that's when he would he's the size 12:54 ::of Wisconsin oh and he would always 12:57 ::bring up the fact that that state that 12:59 ::country nearly took over the world and 13:02 ::it it is extremely astonishing the it's 13:06 ::big about a really gland they were able 13:09 ::to take yeah this is the thing if he 13:11 ::doesn't attack 13:11 ::Stalin and if 13:13 ::don't use all of their resources like a 13:14 ::bunch of retards to pardon though you 13:16 ::know pun it seems like they killed the 13:18 ::wrong ones because they just used up 13:21 ::everything they had and they ran an oil 13:22 ::well attacking Stalin was all part of 13:24 ::the mystical occult belief yeah because 13:27 ::the Slavs were a big part of it the 13:29 ::Slavs were among the same ilk of the 13:32 ::Jews and Gypsies things like that 13:35 ::because I will say then it also started 13:37 ::in Austria way back in like 13:39 ::austria-hungary where all these 13:41 ::Hungarians and Slavic people were 13:43 ::treating the Jews like shit right and 13:45 ::they were you know the Jews were like 13:47 ::disappearing becoming part of a servant 13:48 ::class I mean exactly that started me 13:51 ::that's where it kind of began when the 13:53 ::Jews come in all they do is build movie 13:56 ::theaters restaurants and bookstores what 14:00 ::is the complaint it's just like I'm 14:03 ::sorry I provided venues for you stupid 14:06 ::fat German sausage lovers the same 14:08 ::exhibit entertained by it in a cinema 14:10 ::it's the same exact like logical 14:13 ::thinking that made Jeffrey Dahmer 14:15 ::believe that he could create human 14:18 ::zombies that would suck it is a world if 14:20 ::it is just you take Jake Jeffrey Dahmer 14:22 ::make him president right and then Daniel 14:25 ::debts Hitler that's when it writes I 14:27 ::don't know what dire straits the country 14:29 ::would have to be in order to support a 14:31 ::Jeffrey Dahmer for president and frankly 14:33 ::it wasn't a very good public speaker no 14:34 ::I mean everything was a mom blood he was 14:36 ::a mumbler yeah you slow talker and then 14:38 ::you hear but you read but the thing 14:40 ::about Hitler there they were talking 14:42 ::about how Hitler supposedly met with 14:45 ::this famous magician and a cultist was 14:47 ::like Erich von human yerevan or 14:49 ::something right some German and that uh 14:51 ::basically before 1938 there's like he 14:56 ::studied with this guy who had him they 14:58 ::worked on a system of magical gestures 15:01 ::that like when he spoke he would do 15:04 ::these things as was have a cold like 15:06 ::power to get your attention and like 15:08 ::make you obey Him which is a part of 15:10 ::like us a weird sort of German denial 15:13 ::though that's what it sounds like that 15:15 ::sounds like Hitler had to have been a 15:16 ::warlock for yeah for the German people 15:19 ::to have fallen a long line does of a 15:22 ::Charlie Sheen type of insanity to him we 15:25 ::took a 15:26 ::drama lessons whenever you in between 15:28 ::like in between uh like after the beer 15:31 ::beer hall pushed until you know he was 15:33 ::on his way to becoming Chancellor like 15:35 ::he to the what's this beer hall pushed 15:36 ::that was whenever the Nazis tried to do 15:40 ::a coup against the parlor get against 15:42 ::against the bimah republic in food 15:46 ::twenties or thirty something like that 15:48 ::and then one way when he went to prison 15:50 ::he wrote Mein Kampf 15:51 ::he studied up on a lot of stuff and then 15:53 ::he came out and he he said that uh going 15:56 ::into prison was a university grade 15:59 ::education paid for by the state 16:01 ::yeah you imagine electing a president 16:03 ::who was a former felon who was in prison 16:05 ::yeah now the funniest terrorists 16:08 ::essentially felon like wins you get a 16:10 ::political terrorist who was treated 16:12 ::right to do a military coup the 16:13 ::government it would be like it fell 16:14 ::Timothy McVeigh we get Timothy McVeigh 16:16 ::out of prison we breed we would get his 16:18 ::corpse we threw a nice Necronomicon uh 16:21 ::type story yeah and um and we get them 16:25 ::up there and we prop them up weekend at 16:27 ::Bernie's style we make him president we 16:29 ::gave him some improv classes get him 16:30 ::some zip zap zop in there and see what 16:33 ::see what he can do yes another country 16:35 ::goes I'm sure it would be just perfect 16:37 ::I used to I'm gonna say less than 16:39 ::perfect yes so it's an absolute disaster 16:42 ::I pour with Hitler's Germany and then it 16:45 ::just I just love again it just got you 16:47 ::know I don't like to get political but 16:48 ::it's just like the idea of anyone 16:50 ::comparing any one of our presidents to 16:52 ::Hitler is pretty funny when you look at 16:54 ::it was I me that Hitler was a lifetime 16:57 ::criminal who end up being a mass 16:59 ::murdering complete and total madman and 17:02 ::right you just just brocco bombs not 17:05 ::Hitler 17:05 ::it's not possible regular man exactly 17:08 ::what Hillary did no she wasn't Miller 17:09 ::because it's like bushes Hillier it's 17:11 ::like why are you saying such negative 17:13 ::things about Hitler you know Hillary 17:17 ::could speak Hitler to be like I am 17:18 ::better than that idiot 17:19 ::I'm nothing yet but he's an idiot idiot 17:21 ::ranch you I got you a did some crazy 17:23 ::shit but give me public speaking say I 17:27 ::was watching him doing speeches last 17:29 ::night and you could tell sometimes it's 17:32 ::on researching these podcast much fun 17:35 ::research these podcast by the way I 17:36 ::would love 17:37 ::to watch the practice of Hitler going 17:40 ::through his spiel in the mirror or in 17:41 ::front of his well they have what now we 17:43 ::go sama bin Laden you hear that likely 17:44 ::with the whole movies about him 17:46 ::practicing his speeches that's a 17:48 ::ludicrous kill the infidels ah no no no 17:51 ::no no no no I'll get to that hold up the 17:55 ::sign hold up all the lines I can read 17:58 ::the infinite infidels dying immediately 18:02 ::immediately okay ready let's go 18:06 ::you saw Hitler speaking and people just 18:08 ::going absolutely fuckin insane and you 18:10 ::could see them everyone smile just like 18:12 ::who can't believe they're buying this 18:14 ::shit yeah 18:15 ::just feel like you just seem just kind 18:17 ::of like hah okay oh yeah they're on 18:20 ::board so you were saying earlier you so 18:22 ::he went to prison you wrote the mind 18:23 ::coffee of the beer the beer prob we walk 18:26 ::push out push it just sounds like it 18:30 ::sounds like a bunch of hoopa's went in 18:31 ::there with machine guns 18:32 ::yeah just like pieces of large let's 18:35 ::take him up Germans the master race did 18:39 ::not have a master of the tongue because 18:41 ::that language is muddled and full of 18:43 ::saliva it is just disgusting so after 18:46 ::all of that this is where he came up 18:48 ::with some of his more occult views it's 18:50 ::where he came he's been he was into the 18:53 ::occult since he was young like he was 18:55 ::introduced to this stuff like way way 18:57 ::way back in World War one in fact in 18:59 ::World War one the swastika was a 19:02 ::good-luck charm 19:03 ::that a lot of soldiers wore because it 19:05 ::is a good luck I mean in Tibetan 19:07 ::mythology it's a there's not so much a 19:10 ::symbol of Agni the god of Sun Fire 19:12 ::creation and a symbol of good fortune 19:14 ::it's a symbol of that it's also a symbol 19:16 ::of Christianity critten like my 19:17 ::grandmother used to have a swastika 19:19 ::necklace and of course 19:21 ::you can't wear that publicly anymore no 19:23 ::no but if that's not from her 19:24 ::grandmother and it used to be a very 19:26 ::legitimate just like it wasn't a thing 19:28 ::yeah there was like oh that's a that's a 19:30 ::Lord loving little gal right government 19:32 ::agency in Britain used to use the 19:35 ::swastika as their logo right my favorite 19:38 ::story about I was reading about I read a 19:40 ::book a while ago called the bunker which 19:42 ::is a sort of a bunch of witness 19:45 ::recollections of what happened in the 19:46 ::last week of Hitler's life 19:48 ::and the way his life carried out he 19:52 ::lived at such a high level of insanity 19:55 ::for so long women on the amount of drugs 19:59 ::that Anna Nicole Smith would have been 20:00 ::yeah years ago he was a huge good stuff 20:03 ::he believed he was dying all the time 20:05 ::because he was super paranoid this was a 20:07 ::whole thing reviewed there people began 20:09 ::to like because of his young belief in 20:11 ::the occult after a while like and then 20:13 ::what like Nietzsche wrote about like the 20:15 ::ubermensch you begin to believe he 20:17 ::really was a chosen person and that will 20:19 ::people told him that concept which is so 20:22 ::ironic from a young age 20:23 ::like from the time that he was just 20:27 ::starting on whenever he was infiltrating 20:29 ::the what later became the National 20:31 ::Socialist Party for the Bavarian 20:33 ::government like at that time there like 20:36 ::Germany has sent us a savior and his 20:38 ::name is Hitler yes I know grew my young 20:40 ::age but during the but in the bunker so 20:44 ::he's completely insane I used to believe 20:47 ::that he could she dreamt about the 20:49 ::assassination attempts at him which is 20:50 ::how he managed to dodge like when they 20:52 ::try to blow him up at that one big like 20:54 ::meeting that they did were all the 20:55 ::variants like high higher up to the SS 20:57 ::came and he managed to sit in the wrong 20:59 ::side of the table where they put the 21:01 ::bomb down in the suitcase and like it 21:03 ::flip the table over and protected him 21:05 ::accident I mean that tiny note so his 21:07 ::insanity has proven to be a positive way 21:11 ::to deter death also like it sees like I 21:14 ::don't ever sit on the same side of the 21:15 ::table I never do it just like why they 21:19 ::put the bomb uses like I think you're 21:21 ::crazy when it happens using kebab that's 21:24 ::a Japanese right again that is a million 21:27 ::see I mean that's it sandy is a 21:30 ::fantastic medical condition that I think 21:33 ::has kept human beings alive since the 21:35 ::day of the days of gorillas yeah that's 21:37 ::a thing and he's come entirely 21:38 ::unpredictable so you don't know whether 21:40 ::or not he's gonna promote you or put you 21:41 ::to death no matter what it is it you do 21:43 ::and they were tight like in the bunker 21:45 ::he's going insane and so it's him and 21:47 ::gurbles and his family it's him and Eva 21:49 ::Braun and so the night before they 21:52 ::decide to all kill themselves when 21:54 ::results going on because Hitler was like 21:56 ::I'm gonna die here I'm dying in Germany 21:58 ::no one's gonna take me they didn't 21:59 ::really put this together that's a very 22:00 ::occult 22:01 ::a of death yeah the group suicide they 22:04 ::got because Eva Braun and Hitler were 22:05 ::never officially married she had enough 22:07 ::she he had her died on top of him just 22:10 ::so when she died she had one last shit 22:11 ::on his chest but no they they both 22:16 ::dressed in black and had a wedding 22:18 ::ceremony that was his death like wedding 22:21 ::ceremony they knew they were gonna die 22:22 ::and then gurbles and his wife fed all 22:25 ::the children and the dogs poison 22:27 ::chocolate so they all died in their 22:29 ::sleep will you just give me a dog 22:31 ::chocolate they're allergic to yeah yeah 22:32 ::and so the they killed all the kids and 22:35 ::then they they uh she took a bunch of 22:37 ::pills and he blew his brains out now I 22:39 ::mean it was a super morbid super fucked 22:42 ::up set of scenarios like yeah the one I 22:44 ::taken completely out of context it's 22:46 ::mildly romantic sorta yeah in this guy 22:50 ::married before you die but that's just 22:52 ::being German now like a demeanor that's 22:54 ::uh they believed in all of those insane 22:56 ::I just I want to see the little tubby 22:58 ::kids just eating the chocolate oh god 23:01 ::they got your chocolate no your little 23:03 ::chocolate that's probably exactly what 23:11 ::it sound like yeah good but the thing is 23:13 ::is then and then someone like Hitler 23:15 ::then managed to his fucking backup 23:17 ::dancers were all juror killers of their 23:20 ::own he had fucking gurbles who had manga 23:24 ::Josef Mengele doctor Mengele says is a 23:28 ::frightening man and I got into an 23:30 ::argument recently with somebody he was 23:31 ::trying to tell me that the Germans 23:32 ::created a lot they did a lot for medical 23:36 ::advancements fuck that 23:37 ::now the thing is mangle is going back to 23:40 ::Dahmer for all intents and purposes he 23:43 ::was like drilling a hole in somebody's 23:45 ::head and putting Diet Sprite in his 23:46 ::brain thinking that this is going to 23:48 ::make him some zombie this is one with 23:50 ::that level of intelligence 23:51 ::I was like reading about it and you try 23:53 ::to change people's like you take little 23:55 ::Jewish children and that was theirs they 23:57 ::called him the children he called 23:58 ::himself to them uncle Mengele no it was 24:01 ::like come in and give them sweets and 24:02 ::all of the children that they chose for 24:04 ::his various experiments were like 24:06 ::treated incredibly well like they were 24:08 ::taken out of the camps and supposed to 24:09 ::be super special Turkish Delight yeah 24:12 ::I'm lying which wardrobe would stick 24:14 ::colored you 24:15 ::without anesthesia he would jab needles 24:17 ::in their eyes and try to change the 24:19 ::colors of their eyes by squirting dye 24:20 ::into their faces they had like and then 24:22 ::human centipede literally came directly 24:24 ::out of this he switched eyeing twins 24:26 ::together he would sew twins together 24:27 ::yeah and see if they would live and they 24:29 ::would just die I he was a complete and 24:33 ::total fucking psychopath right like 24:36 ::murderer no user signs and it's just 24:38 ::like what do you do because you know he 24:41 ::had a writer report though like do all 24:43 ::this shit and he would write a fucking 24:45 ::memo and then they would go and have a 24:47 ::sit-down with him a couple SS officers 24:49 ::nerves like well what did you learn he's 24:51 ::just like soot winds die when you cut 24:54 ::out the brains ah very good one of the 24:57 ::reports has to end with the two words 24:59 ::they died they then died they died 25:01 ::yeah yeah I mean the what there is zero 25:04 ::the only thing that the only advancement 25:07 ::of technology came from a Jewish fella 25:09 ::named Einstein who invented the bomb 25:10 ::yeah it was the only thing that came out 25:12 ::of German we got him and they and they 25:14 ::they all ran away from Germany and 25:16 ::that's how we want Billy in the end it's 25:17 ::like we end up winning because of how 25:19 ::terrible they were because all of the 25:21 ::because they did they were ahead of us 25:23 ::in the atomic race we're doing great 25:25 ::they were doing really great and then 25:26 ::all of them were like oh shit then they 25:29 ::Turner Mac and the smartest of their 25:30 ::people yeah and then the smartest other 25:32 ::people got the fuck out of there because 25:34 ::there are people who are running the 25:36 ::Nazi Party were like all of Hitler's 25:38 ::meathead psychopath friends just what 25:41 ::all animals all guys that he had grown 25:43 ::up with that we're all in the same 25:44 ::mystical shit as he was like they were 25:46 ::all hardcore to this time and you know 25:49 ::we figure so he grew up what the tens 25:51 ::the 20s Germany's in this terrible 25:53 ::depression there's no money in the 25:55 ::country they just lost a war his 25:58 ::thoughts must have been completely 25:59 ::validated because like most occult 26:01 ::theory it always kind of stems with the 26:03 ::end of the world right well yeah it all 26:05 ::can't just all came together for because 26:07 ::you had hit this you know society this 26:09 ::uh mystical belief of like the Aryan 26:11 ::Nation yet that and then while he was in 26:14 ::uh in prison he got a hold of a fucking 26:17 ::eugenics book what's eugenics eugenics 26:19 ::is the belief that you know humanity has 26:23 ::you know our genetic pools become too 26:26 ::muddled if it's bright 26:28 ::into this race it's just all racists I 26:30 ::thought it's racist science that's all 26:32 ::it is yeah and in fact they were 26:34 ::professors at the time of racial hygiene 26:36 ::like professors at colleges of racial 26:39 ::hygiene and then after World War I just 26:43 ::one under siding and they had this thing 26:45 ::called stabbed in the back where the 26:47 ::reason why well because a lot of Germans 26:49 ::you know said like they didn't want 26:50 ::World War one and they thought that you 26:52 ::know they were gonna win it all of a 26:53 ::sudden they uh they surrendered and 26:55 ::there was this conspiracy that the Jews 26:58 ::were the ones that had surrendered for 27:01 ::them how dumb for the German people I'm 27:03 ::sorry I don't want it well they were 27:05 ::poor and I think the age it's like a 27:07 ::political situation you know you see an 27:09 ::opportunity you play to the crowd they 27:11 ::ate it up hook line and sinker and then 27:15 ::you become the strongest most powerful 27:17 ::man in the world that's why I love we 27:19 ::were talking about before the movie 27:20 ::shockwaves which is a great movie about 27:22 ::a Nazi Zombies same thing shockwave some 27:25 ::was dead snow that's known as snow so 27:27 ::much fun snows is it more of a comical 27:30 ::take on the whole yeah but if there is 27:31 ::just something I like my favorite video 27:34 ::game is a game in which I'm killing 27:36 ::Nazis well sign Return to Castle 27:38 ::Wolfenstein though my favorite game so 27:40 ::good give me give me a game in which I 27:43 ::am killing and then if there's zombies 27:45 ::even better but like or actually it's 27:47 ::probably better if they're just a live 27:48 ::zombie alive Nazis I I didn't like 27:50 ::killing them I just like what when I'm 27:52 ::playing the video game it's just so good 27:54 ::I just wish you could do worse things to 27:56 ::him 27:56 ::that's the thing you just don't have an 27:57 ::enemy like the Nazis if we had an enemy 27:58 ::like the Nazis there would be one 27:59 ::anti-war Prasanna bin Laden was close 28:01 ::yeah but he didn't lead a nation he led 28:03 ::a small group you there's only a hundred 28:05 ::um al Qaeda members in Afghanistan good 28:08 ::thing about Al Qaeda though that's 28:10 ::that's kind of what that would they have 28:12 ::their advantages that the way their 28:13 ::philosophy works is that anybody can 28:15 ::claim to be al Qaeda it's funny because 28:17 ::al Qaeda is more of a large tent party 28:19 ::yeah than the not yet not using much 28:22 ::more specific they were extremely 28:23 ::suspicious of specific like the SS you 28:26 ::couldn't be in the SS if you even had so 28:29 ::much as a tooth filled like you had to 28:32 ::be a perfect spend and that's why the SS 28:34 ::were so badass yeah and they were Gary 28:37 ::like they were really effective and 28:39 ::there were also there 28:40 ::a very mystical society like they all 28:42 ::use like they all about but all their 28:44 ::belt buckles were the swastika the soul 28:46 ::society used yeah and all the Luftwaffe 28:49 ::swords they all had the full society 28:51 ::swastika which is a different swastika 28:53 ::what's that swastika what is a dual 28:55 ::society the Thule Society was it was 28:58 ::started by Madame Blavatsky who had 29:00 ::traveled to Tibet and had written this 29:03 ::book called uh the secret doctrine in 29:05 ::which whenever somebody travels to Tibet 29:07 ::they always come back with some reality 29:10 ::we know it's real or not yeah and she 29:12 ::came back and she said that she was told 29:14 ::the UH what was it the mystical secrets 29:17 ::of the universe 29:18 ::sure uh yeah well yes you saw the 29:21 ::mystical secrets of the universe and a 29:23 ::lot of this stuff had to do with racial 29:25 ::purity and where things were going in 29:28 ::the Thule Society if you go Society 29:30 ::became eventually became the Nazi Party 29:33 ::like the Thule Society was the UH it was 29:36 ::the racial purity movement the racial 29:38 ::purity moon the Thule Society eventually 29:39 ::became the Nazi Party that's so I mean 29:42 ::this racial purity thing is obviously a 29:44 ::huge theme there first of all I don't 29:45 ::understand the whole there didn't look 29:47 ::at a black chick with huge tits and a 29:49 ::fat ass and just being on a nail that I 29:51 ::mean I bet he did though yeah yeah bet 29:53 ::he did I think he did well I think in 29:55 ::the anything everyone at homosexual but 29:57 ::like so he just he hates the fact that 29:59 ::he loved and was to fuck a black chick 30:00 ::so bad yeah this has to like become an 30:03 ::evangelical preacher against it I think 30:05 ::there's a part of it there when you got 30:06 ::mean there's just a I mean every single 30:09 ::Republican senator comes out uh fighting 30:13 ::viciously against homosexuals yeah much 30:15 ::assuredly get in have fuckin having not 30:18 ::even just like normal 30:19 ::sweet gay sex it's all just like you're 30:22 ::gonna shit in my my mouth and then act 30:25 ::on that dick bleep yeah exactly 30:27 ::oh I guess all something ever you just 30:29 ::hate him he made him and there's one 30:30 ::fuckin fuckin so hard all I hate him how 30:32 ::come 30:33 ::yeah I really true you know what we 30:35 ::should start doing cuz you just don't 30:37 ::see anymore 30:37 ::let's go to Tibet Yeah right let's go to 30:40 ::Tibet 30:40 ::come back say when we went to bed Tibet 30:43 ::we realized that the last podcast on the 30:44 ::left it's the true message of God right 30:47 ::Yeah right 30:48 ::oh that's true get people to start 30:49 ::listening to it because these are all 30:51 ::these people getting power 30:53 ::right a doctrine saying that you you 30:55 ::know been Kissel yep went into a 30:57 ::mountain a goat-headed serpent bodied 31:01 ::angel no it's as I like met told you 31:04 ::told you that you you know that you were 31:07 ::going to be amazing on late night yeah I 31:09 ::wrote a tight 10 for you yeah no you 31:12 ::know and then you just go out and just 31:14 ::do that take 10 and then was like and 31:15 ::that was given to me by Methuselah the 31:18 ::goat headed sir it's mostly about 31:20 ::cauldrons let a cauldron jokes yeah and 31:23 ::I got a pretty good mountain material as 31:25 ::well so I think it's going to go over 31:27 ::pretty well but I will say this eugenic 31:29 ::stuff is unbelievable might my uncle is 31:31 ::one of these fellas the beliefs are 31:33 ::still out there my uncle I had a 31:35 ::conversation with me one time which I 31:36 ::thought was very frightening because 31:37 ::he's googled certain things okay and in 31:41 ::his book of thought of course black 31:44 ::people are the dumbest whites or this 31:45 ::middle smartest and Asians are the by 31:48 ::far the most intelligent just true which 31:50 ::is yeah I mean it it does seem to be 31:53 ::true it's just such a bizarre series of 31:56 ::thoughts to have and it's a strange one 31:58 ::it's the easiest way to catalog human 32:00 ::beings I will say that yeah yeah you 32:02 ::know it's not as if it's just like just 32:05 ::take all the greys out of there it's 32:06 ::really hard to think it's really hard to 32:09 ::like sort of like mash a bunch of like 32:11 ::sort of like logic and like like really 32:13 ::be rational so it's like just be extreme 32:15 ::and so much easier to to just hate a 32:18 ::whole race of people for no reason 32:20 ::whatsoever then have to imagine that 32:22 ::every single race has its own tiny flaws 32:24 ::that each person matters and you just 32:26 ::have to be a normal human being you know 32:29 ::being a little bit I mean that's the 32:31 ::thing if Hitler was black he would have 32:33 ::had he would have been got the black 32:36 ::army he would have gotten if he just 32:38 ::like why me I'm gonna happy at least he 32:41 ::was one of us 32:42 ::because 32:43 ::the other was black there have you a 32:44 ::white person left on this planet that is 32:46 ::rough yeah we would be damned nightmare 32:50 ::I just don't think there would be one 32:52 ::well does I don't think they're gonna 32:54 ::want to do that I think oh you know 32:55 ::fucking white person could choose to 32:58 ::want to eliminate another race now you 33:00 ::never gets up about us it just loves 33:01 ::doing it I will say I'm happy you're 33:03 ::good at it we will say the German people 33:05 ::you're a good bunch of folks thank you 33:07 ::for the hot mustard and the wonderful 33:08 ::prophet Vasa no polish yeah that's good 33:11 ::yeah you have pretzels and and all the 33:13 ::fantastic beer so this is going to wrap 33:14 ::up this last episode on the left and we 33:17 ::got Henry Zebrowski I and Marcus Parkes 33:19 ::hi oh we will oh my god don't get done 33:21 ::he literally drew a Hitler's - when he 33:24 ::said that I like looked over and he was 33:26 ::a completely dressed as Hitler first oh 33:28 ::my gosh what kind of facial hair with 33:29 ::the black Hitler have I would be so much 33:31 ::cooler they'd just be like fantastic 33:34 ::mutton chops their name he would really 33:36 ::look like the rent is too damn high guy 33:38 ::yeah black killer he's a beautiful man 33:40 ::all right well we got to wrap it up 33:42 ::we'll be back next week with another 33:43 ::fantastic series of tales or subject 33:47 ::matter series of tales yeah what both of 33:52 ::them will have tails and another subject 33:53 ::that is gonna be entertaining as a goose 33:56 ::got I think as a shave read to the end 33:59 ::again we should we'll be back next week 34:01 ::with another bunch of fun tales yeah 34:06 ::with poppy corn know we'll be talking 34:10 ::about something amazing 34:19 ::Music